Organic electronic devices, such as, e.g., organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are extraordinarily sensitive to moisture and oxygen.
In order to protect against moisture and oxygen, thin-layer encapsulations having thin layers are known. This type of thin-layer encapsulation is described, e.g., in German patent application 10 2008 048 472.